Obsession
by LonelyGer
Summary: Chapter 1 » Since Arthur Weasley died under Voldemort, Harry hasn't been the same. Emotionally scarred, he used this as an advantage during the war of 1998 and murdered Voldemort without hesitance. That was when Harry became the new Dark Lord.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Plot idea by Melanie. All else is mine unless stated otherwise.

  
Prologue

_Year 1998_

The war between good and evil had risen once more in the Wizarding World. Lord Voldemort was at large, killing Muggles and anyone who was not pureblooded. Most of Britain had fallen to the Dark Lord and his army of Death Eaters, save for the select few who fled and hid from him. Many of them did not survive long, however. With his massive army of loyal DE's and Dementor's, runaways were often found and killed immediately. Great Britain was falling, and to one whom most did not know existed.

There was only one person who could stop the war and chaos in England. One person whom a prophecy had foretold would defeat the Dark Lord. That person was none other than Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Harry, now in his final and seventh year, was growing nervous about the Final Battle that was fated to occur. He didn't know what would happen, whether he would die or if Voldemort would. This, plus the stress of trying to graduate Hogwarts, took a toll on his emotional state. He started to become angry and distant, not wanting to be around anyone, even Hermione and Ron. Harry also began having sudden outbursts during classes and more often than not he would make a scene during Quidditch matches. Some people thought that he was always trying to be the 'center of attention,' but Ron and Hermione, his closest friends, knew better.

The prophesized Final Battle between Harry and Voldemort arrived near the end of the year, just as all their other battles had. The war raging in Britain was nearing Hogwarts, and many Order members had died trying to save the school, and most of all Harry. One particular Order Member's death had an incredibly strong impact on Harry, and especially Ron. Arthur Weasley had been killed in battle trying to defend the school. His death was something no one expected especially since he had been so careful after the incident in the Ministry during Harry's fifth year.

Full of rage, Harry killed Voldemort with no pity at all. Why would he have pity for the Dark Lord? Voldemort had murdered his parents, Sirius (the closest thing he had had to a parent), and Arthur Weasley, who had always been so nice every since they met. Voldemort deserved no pity. However, after that Final Battle, something changed Harry. It was very... amusing to Harry that he had killed Voldemort so easily. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about it had intrigued him. He liked killing. A few Death Eater's who had witnessed their master's death quickly spread the word that Harry seemed to have more power than the previous Dark Lord. The message passed quickly, and soon the Death Eaters that remained started praising Harry. Many admired him because of his obvious need for power, and only a few feared that if they did not join him, he would kill them for opposing him.

The war between good and evil had risen once more in the Wizarding World. Lord Voldemort was at large, killing Muggles and anyone who was not pureblooded. Most of Britain had fallen to the Dark Lord and his army of Death Eaters, save for the select few who fled and hid from him. Many of them did not survive long, however. With his massive army of loyal DE's and Dementor's, runaways were often found and killed immediately. Great Britain was falling, and to one whom most did not know existed.

There was only one person who could stop the war and chaos in England. One person whom a prophecy had foretold would defeat the Dark Lord. That person was none other than Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Harry, now in his final and seventh year, was growing nervous about the Final Battle that was fated to occur. He didn't know what would happen, whether he would die or if Voldemort would. This, plus the stress of trying to graduate Hogwarts, took a toll on his emotional state. He started to become angry and distant, not wanting to be around anyone, even Hermione and Ron. Harry also began having sudden outbursts during classes and more often than not he would make a scene during Quidditch matches. Some people thought that he was always trying to be the 'center of attention,' but Ron and Hermione, his closest friends, new better.

Before long, Harry began to get the feel of the power Voldemort had. He liked it. He wanted more. He needed more. He soon became power hungry, and quickly replaced Voldemort as the new Dark Lord. The new, sadistic Dark Lord Harry continued the war that his predecessor had started, and only the Death Eaters knew.


	2. Power

Chapter 1 - Power

_Year 2008_

A hooded figure stood in the centre of the chamber with his loyal minions surrounding him. One by one, they came forth to kiss his robes and to pay respects. Yes, news had spread among the Death Eaters that he, Harry James Potter, was the new Dark Lord. Unlike Voldemort, Harry didn't see the need of rearranging the alphabets in his name to create some fantasy name. It once occurred to him that Voldemort must be too bloody bored to do silly things like that.

Besides, Harry had already gained recognition from all the wizards and witches. If not for his name, surely people have heard of his scar. Nowadays, Harry's bangs had grew longer, covering the scar, but it still didn't stop people from recognising it. But the difference was that while people used to come forward to ask him for his signature, they now shunned away from him. One single mistake and Harry might kill them. They knew it too. Harry loved this kind of power.

His right hand man, Draco Malfoy, stepped up to him. Harry smirked. Draco had always took Harry to be his nemesis, and prided himself to be more powerful, but look at them now. Malfoy was but a mere servant to Harry. If he wasn't loyal, Harry would slaughter him. He knew it. For a split second, Harry felt a twinge of sympathy for him. Lucius Malfoy had died during the war in 1998 and his mother had committed suicide. But Lucius' death just reminded him of Arthur, who died ruthlessly under Voldemort and sent a wave of fury reverberating throughout him.

Harry kicked Draco away when he knelt before him. He caught the flash of anger, then fear, on Draco's face and smiled broadly. A few Death Eaters whimpered at his smile. He loved how they all feared him and loved the power that gave him. Now he knew why Voldemort wanted to take over the world.

"Any news?" he demanded, already bored with the whole greeting ceremony.

Theodore Nott stepped forward and bowed. He kept his head bent, for he was in too low a position to be looking straight at Harry. "One of our Death Eaters had been caught by an Auror. Terrence Higgs."

"I always thought he was an idiot," Harry muttered under his breath irritably. "Which bloody Auror was it?"

"... Weasley, my lord."

"Which?" he asked wryly, though his mind was whirling out of control. Mr Weasley's eyes wide open as Voldemort stood before him. His wand shot out green rays of light...

"Ronald Weasley, sir."

Harry's eyes widened. In some part of him, he'd always thought Ron would be capable enough to become an Auror. Sure, Ron acted on impulse half the time and was too bloody impatient for his own good. And yes, even though Alastor Moody thought he wouldn't make a good Auror, Ron still passed. He couldn't help but feel proud for his old friend.

Ex-friend.

Harry was suddenly aware that all the Death Eaters were looking at him and waiting expectantly for him to call out orders. He frowned and remained silent for a long time. How to deal with Ron? Terrence Higgs was unimportant to them, yes, but if he spared Ron, the Death Eaters would think him weak. And Harry wasn't weak. No, the Dark Lord was far from being that.

"I will deal with him personally."

* * *

Hermione Granger smiled at the half-paralysed patient. "Good morning," she greeted, bustling around the ward to make him comfortable. She set down a new vase of flowers and did the regular check on the patient as she always did everyday. Hermione had gone to become a healer after graduating from Hogwarts, and had discovered potions that saved many from dying. She was dubbed the heroine of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries but she'd rather they not call her that. Any word associated with 'hero' reminded her of Harry and it hurt painfully. Now if only she could discover a potion to prevent heartbreak.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called out to her. Hermione spun around and pushed Ron Weasley out of the ward before shutting the door behind her. She frowned at her ex-husband and friend and shook her head disapprovingly.

"This is a hospital, Ron," she admonished, "Keep your voice down." She smiled at Ron. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Ron and Hermione had been married for 8 months before both decided that they weren't suited for each other. They bickered all the time, had nothing in common and couldn't stand living with each other. Finally, both agreed that a divorce was the only way out. Since then, Hermione had put heart and soul into healing the patients in St. Mungo's. Nothing pleased her better than to cure someone and secretly, it was a way to undo all the wrongdoings Harry had done. Half the patients were placed here by him and the Death Eaters.

"Cho agreed to marry me." Ron grinned broadly.

His smile was so contagious, Hermione had to smile too. Inwardly, she felt a little heartbroken. Yes, selfishly she had hoped Ron would be pinning for her, just like she was pinning for Harry. But Ron was her only best friend now and he deserved happiness. If Cho could make him happy, so be it.

"When's the wedding ceremony?" Hermione asked interestedly. She lowered her voice teasingly and spoke into his ear. "Have you bedded her yet?"

Just as she expected, Ron blushed all the way to his hair. Hermione chuckled but she hadn't expected Ron to nod. She rolled her eyes. "I just had to ask," she said dryly.

"Would you come to Dragon's Claw?" he asked eagerly, "To celebrate? I'll tell you the details of the wedding afterwards. Ginny's coming too." Dragon's Claw was a pub that opened just two years ago in Diagon Alley and had already proved to be popular among the magicfolk. Particularly with Ron, who met quite a few hot waitresses there.

Hermione grew silent. Their old gang, but without Harry. Ron had been way pissed when Harry went to become the new Dark Lord and had refused to talk about him anymore. If he found out Hermione was still in love with him, Ron'd blow his top. And they weren't even married now.

She squashed down her upset at Ron for pretending Harry never existed and forced a smile. "Certainly. Just let me pack up and we can go."

An hour later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat at a booth in Dragon's Claw. Ginny rolled his eyes at her brother's constant rambling about how wonderful Cho was, how wonderful Cho's _family_ was, blah blah blah. But it had been a long time since they saw Ron smile like that, so the two girls just let him go on while they listened quietly. And neither noticed the shadow standing alone by the corner of the pub.


End file.
